


You like-like him

by KetchupGravy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Communication, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Explicit Sex, Talk about feelings, like they did it but its afterwards, one is wearing boxers, semi clothed cuddling, talk about polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KetchupGravy/pseuds/KetchupGravy
Summary: Raihan makes an abrupt noise and pulls away. “Wait, wait! We’re getting a little off topic.”Leon pants out, “Huh?”“Since my kisses are so brain meltingly good that you forgot, the topic was originally Piers. We both still like him. What should we do?”Leon hums aloud, “Do you think we could share him?”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, implied Dande| Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	You like-like him

Raihan and his partner collapse onto the bed, both are breathing heavily from their exertion. Raihan turns his head to nuzzle into the other’s shoulder and presses some kisses to the skin there. His partner laughs from the ticklish sensation, they lift their hand to push Raihan’s face away. “Stop it, you’re all sweaty.”

“Leon, you’re just as sweaty as me.” Raihan lifts his head with a raised eyebrow to look at the former champion’s face.

“But this is my own sweat, its different.” Leon gestures down his own chest as if that will support his argument.

Raihan rolls his eyes and with an exaggerated groan gets off the bed to walk over to the connected bathroom. Leon sits up, blankets piling around his hips, he stretches his back and arms. Leon hears a cabinet open and close then a rush of water. Leon speaks so the other can hear from the other room, “You know, today you were a lot more intense than you usually are.”

Raihan appears back in the bathroom doorway holding a wet cloth. “Yeah? That’s nothing new, battling you always gets me riled up.” Raihan wanders over and hands Leon the wash cloth.

Leon takes the offered item and begins wiping his body down, “Thanks, man. But that’s not what I meant, you were ready to go before our battle even began.” Leon points his finger at Raihan, “And I think I know what it was, you just finished battling a certain ex-gym leader of Spikemuth.”

“Wha- Piers?” Raihan pulls on a pair of boxers and looks over with a confused expression, “Why do you say that?”

Leon smiles and says “Because I know you like-like him. It’s okay to admit it.”

“I do not ‘like-like’ him. And like-like? Seriously? Are we about to go on our first gym challenge?” Raihan waves his hand in the air then sits on the edge of the bed near Leon.

“Oh, but you do like-like him! I see the way that you look at him.”

“And how is that?”

Leon’s smile grows into a grin. “You look at Piers the same way you do at me when you think I’m not looking.” Raihan turns to look at him, _how does he know I’m looking? Am I really that obvious? What does my face look like?_ Leon sees his widened gaze and clarifies, “The jumbotrons gives you away, you should be more careful what the audience can see. This hasn’t been the first time either, you get really into sex after battling Piers.”

With a groan, Raihan flops back onto the sheets and settles his arms behind his head. “Okay, I might find him attractive but that doesn’t prove that I like-like him.”

Leon rests a hand next to Raihan and leans over him slightly. “Then does the amount of times you hang out with him and talk about him prove it?”

Raihan’s wrinkles his eyebrows and says, “I talk about him like I do any of our other friends and I see him every so often.”

“You talk about him more than any of our other friends _and_ you bring him up almost every time we are together. Plus, you meet with him like every week, especially on days that he has a concert.”

“How do you know that?” Raihan turns his head and looks up at Leon.

Leon raises his eyebrow; his grin turns smug. “I hang out with Hop, who hangs out with Marnie, who talks about her brother and who _he_ hangs out with.”

“Okay, you got me. But what about you? You, who also meets with Piers almost every week, and engages in all of this talk about him with me? And before you ask, I hang out with Piers who talks about hanging out with Marnie who hangs out with Hop which usually means you show up eventually.”

Leon’s smug smile slips as his cheeks darken a little bit. Looking away, Leon clears his throat “Well, this isn’t about me. I only brought it up because I’ve noticed that you like him a whole lot and was gonna say that you should try to go for it.”

Raihan notices that Leon continues to stare at the far wall and knows that he hides his face when he doesn’t want another to see his expression. Something must be bothering him. Having none of that, Raihan sits up, placing one hand on Leon’s shoulder, he uses the other to turn Leon’s face back so they can look at each other. Raihan dips his head to lock eyes and asks “This isn’t about you? If I went for Piers, then where would you be? We may have a casual thing going on right now, but we still have a thing. Unless you don’t want it anymore?”

Leon tenses up and rotates to fully face Raihan, sheets tangling around his legs. “No! No, uh, I still want to do stuff like this with you. I just was saying if you wanted a relationship with someone else then there would be no hard feelings between us.”

“So, let me get this straight. I should stop this fuck-buddy situation we have because I like-like Piers and should ask him out. However, based on the evidence, evidence that which you provided, also means that you like-like Piers and we like-like each other. I’m gonna stop saying like-like because I feel like I’m ten when saying it. But despite all that, my feelings for Piers somehow are more important than your feelings for both me and Piers.”

Leon covers his face with hands and groans out “Well, when you word it like that, it sounds complicated and kinda stupid.”

“Do you wanna tell me more about why you’re talking kinda stupid right now?”

Leon pouts and scratches his chin, “It’s just… we never talked about it.” He sighs, “We’ve been close friends for years, sometimes acting like more than friends and we even started having sex, but we didn’t ever talk about if we wanted to be in a romantic relationship together.” Leon flops over onto the bed and rests an arm over his eyes. “I just started thinking that maybe it was because you only saw me as a friend, and I got it wrong. But it seems you like me the same?” 

Raihan lays on his side facing Leon, he wraps an arm around the other’s waist. “I do like you. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but I wanna point out that you also could have brought this up earlier.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for not saying anything either.”

“So.”

“So?”

“So now that we have talked about feelings. You like me. I like you. We’re already having sex, do you wanna go on a date with me?” Raihan wiggles his eyebrows as a grin spread across his face.

“What would we even do on said date?”

A thoughtful look appears on Raihan’s face, then his shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe a pokemon battle and dinner?” A snort from Leon, Raihan laughs, “I’ll even bring flowers for you and berries for our parties.”

Leon smiles and rests a hand onto Raihan’s face, thumb stroking his cheek. “That sounds like a nice first date. Seal the deal with a kiss?”

Raihan moves closer and Leon pulls him the rest of the way for their lips to meet. One kiss becomes two then more, their smiles making it hard to keep connected for long. Raihan rolls over top of Leon, elbows resting on either side of his head. Kiss deepen, tongues beginning to brush together and breaths coming a little harder than before.

Raihan makes an abrupt noise and pulls away. “Wait, wait! We’re getting a little off topic.”

Leon pants out, “Huh?”

“Since my kisses are so brain meltingly good that you forgot, the topic was originally Piers. We both still like him. What should we do?”

Leon hums aloud, “Do you think we could share him?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, we can both date him… if he’s willing. We can stay together still, we’d just also be dating Piers.”

“That actually sounds really good. When should we ask him?”

Leon wraps his arms around Raihan’s neck and pulls him in to kiss. “Let’s go on a few dates first then ask him. We’ll have to communicate much better next time, especially for Piers. We don’t want to scare him off. Now, are you feeling up for a round two?” Leon pushes one leg up between Raihan’s to brush against his clothed hard on.

Raihan groans out and grinds against Leon’s thigh, “Those are all really good ideas. Let’s do that last one first.” Raihan goes to give his new boyfriend deeper kisses. Giddy he thinks, _I have a boyfriend now!_

The conversation falls away to moans and breathy laughs. They can talk more afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> It was hard putting more description around my dialogue but I think I'm improving the more I write.  
> Leave comments if you want! I'm open to suggestions on things I can work/improve upon.


End file.
